Phase 8
|caption = Phase 8 in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Kraid's Lair'' *''Vs. Ridley'' |game = SSF2 |series = Metroid |legality = Banned }} Phase 8 is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 from the series. It is particularly based on the penultimate area from Metroid II: Return of Samus. Layout Phase 8 consists of 2 rocky islands floating on top of lava. The stage has 2 center platforms and 1 platform above each of the 2 islands. At certain intervals, a giant lava flow will appear in the middle of the screen, covering the two middle platforms. Any player will be safe if he/she stands in between the center platforms or behind the glass that appears when the lava flows through that area. If that person touches the lava flow, he/she will be pushed up and off the screen and most likely be Star KO'ed. Also, the lava at the bottom of the stage will rise from time to time, forcing players to jump onto the higher platforms until the lava recedes again. Music *The main music track is Kraid's Lair, a calm atmospheric remix of the theme that plays in Mini-Boss Hideout I, also known as Kraid's Lair, from . *The alternate music track is Vs. Ridley, a rock remix of the theme that plays during the battle against Ridley in Super Metroid. Tournament legality This stage is banned in tournament play. The stage is rather large and contains several high platforms that allows players to circle camp easily. The stage also contains numerous walls in close proximity to each other, allowing for greatly extended combos and increased horizontal survivability. The main platform is divided in half by a pit, which can lead to early gimps, especially on characters like . Origin .]] Phase 8 is a section that is explored in ''Metroid II: Return of Samus and is the second-to-last section to be explored in the game by Samus Aran on her hunt to exterminate the s on the planet SR388. However, the Metroid II version of the area contains pools of acid instead of a lake of lava that is depicted in the SSF2 stage. Samus cannot explore all the paths in SR388 as they are filled with the aforementioned pools of acid; by defeating the Omega Metroids, which are only found in this area, earthquakes will occur, draining the acid and allowing Samus to go deeper in the underground complex. This is similar on how the lava is constantly drained and flowed on the stage, especially when it rises from the ground. The area is not named in-game, the name "Phase 8" originates from game guides like Nintendo Power. In Metroid: Samus Returns, a reimagining of Metroid II: Return of Samus for , this section has been officially renamed to "Area 7". Gallery Screenshots On the Lava with Fire.png| taunting and using . Smart Bomb and Fire Flower appearing on the left side. Wario burning.png| getting hit by the stream of lava while entering the glass on the left side and taunting on the right side. Early designs Phase 8.png|Phase 8's first design in SSF2 used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Phase8-5.png| getting hurt by the rising lava. Phase8-6.png|Samus and on the middle platform after getting burned. Phase8-3.png|Samus and Link getting hit by the stream of lava that appears in the middle of the stage. Phase8-2.png|Link and Samus inside the glass that will protect them from the stream of lava. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series